She's Gone
by SassyAngel
Summary: When a feild trip goes bad nobody expected this to happening. But is she really gone?
1. Prologue: She's gone

She's gone  
  
AN. I know you're thinking oh great another stupid story by Sassystephi. *Sniffles* but that's ok for the people who DO read me stories thanks! ^_^ I think I'll give you guys a cookie. *smiles*  
  
Prologue: blown away  
  
"Alright class settle down" Mr. Simons said as he clapped his hands. His fifth grade took their seats on the bus quickly. "Good, let's go to Wacky water land!" Mr. Simmons yells and the class cheers.  
  
"Hey Helga" Arnold said causally, Helga smiled. She and Arnold's relationship smoothed out over the summer after she announced her undying love for him (not referring to the movie).  
  
"What's up?" she asked, "Nothing I can't wait to go to Wacky water land!" Arnold exclaimed. "Yeah!" Sid said as he but into the conversation. "I heard that they put in a new slide that's twenty stories high!" Sid exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I gotta go bathroom" Helga says as she unbuckles her seat belt and gets up after an hour on the bus. She makes her way to the back of the cratered bus.  
  
While Helga's in the bathroom.  
  
The bus driver yawns 'man I knew I shouldn't have watched that horror movie marathon last night' he thought as he's eyes drupe. The bus swerves off the road. Everyone screams as the bus hit a rock and flips over.  
  
Helga screams as they flip but is unconscious as she hits her head hard on the ceiling causing blood to trail down the side of her face.  
  
Everyone is frantic to escape the bus; they remove their seatbelts and kids are pushing each other to reach the emergency exit first. Once outside Phoebe screams, "WHERE'E HELGA!!" Mr. Simmons face turns pale, "oh dear, oh dear this is bad." He mumbles.  
  
Helga's eye's flutters open, she groans as she lifts herself up in a sitting position. 'Man my head's killing me!' she thought as she rubbed her head. She looks around at the noticing everything upside down. She crawls over to the door to finds out that it's jammed. "Help!!" she screams and pound loudly on the door. "Somebody please help me!" she yelled again as tear trickled down her face.  
  
She groaned as she pushes on the door, and it begins to moves slightly. Helga pushes harder and harder till the door files open. She shrieks as she hits the ground hard, "Stupid door" she mutters as she rubs her head.  
  
"Helga!" Helga knew that voice anywhere, it was Arnold! She sighed contently. "HELGA!!" the group of kids all seemed to scream together. Helga groaned as she made her way to a window quickly knowing that the bus might blow up. In her rush her ankle got caught in between the seat and the armrest, causing her to trip, she tries desperately to remove her leg. Soon she got frustrated and broke down crying, she was never going to get out alive never! She fell down to the ground and tried once again she smiled as her foot slide out. 'I'm free!' she thought happily as she scrambled to the window.  
  
"Look!" Arnold screamed and pointed to the window. "It's Helga!" Phoebe screamed. Arnold began to run towards her. "Helga!' he screamed, "Arnold!" tears started to fall as she stretched out her hand.  
  
Then like in slow motion Arnold say Helga scream his name one last time. Then the bus blew up! Somehow you could here Helga's tormented screams. Arnold was blown back with such great force that he was knocked out. But before he blacked out he murmured "Helga! Are you ok?" then everything went dark.  
  
Cliffhanger! Next chapter soon to come. 


	2. Chapter 2: Pain continuation of prolouge

Chapter 1: Pain  
  
(Continuation of the prologue)  
  
*Dream* Arnold wakes up to find himself in a room.  
  
He stands up and brushes himself off as he looks around, everything was.black. 'How am I ever gonna get out of here?' he asks himself as he begins to walk around. Then he spots someone wearing a pink dress. "Helga!" he screams and runs up to her giving her a big hug. After he lets go Helga turns around looking at him confused, "Huh?" she asks. "It's me Arnold" Arnold says pointing to himself, "Who?" she asks looking even more confused. "Me Arnold you know football head!" he says, "Now that you mention it your head is shaped like a football but I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Helga says and begins to walk away. "Helga wait!" Arnold yells as he begins to run after her, but it's too late, she gone. *end of dream*  
  
Arnold's eye flew opening he sit up slightly and looks around, the room. Now everything's.white, then he hears a small gasp. He looks to his left to see a tired Gerald next to his bedside. "How long have I been asleep?" was the first question out of his mouth? "Three days" Gerald replied, "Is Helga okay?" Arnold asks eagerly. Gerald looks sad for a moment as he thinks of the memory of that day as he finds the right words to say. "They think she's dead, but they haven't found her body yet." Gerald answers. "Well then there's still hope" Arnold says happily. Gerald sighed, look man the explosion killed her the instant it hit her didn't you hear her scream, Arnold she's gone!" Gerald exclaimed and broke down crying. Arnold sighed and shook his head. "No I know she's alive" Arnold whispered "I just know she is"  
  
An: Yep well there's chapter 2 three will be in present time they will be in high school 


	3. Chapter 3: New girl or is she?

Chapter 3: New Girl or is she?  
  
Years after Helga's tragic death..  
  
Seventeen year old Arnold walked down the parking lot of P.S 119 high school. "Hey Gerald" Arnold greeted causally as they did the hand shake. "'Sup?" Gerald asked as he wrapped his arm tighter around Phoebe who giggled. "Nothing new" Arnold replied "Y-" but was interrupted as a red Mustang pulled up next to them. Everyone's attention was on the new car. The doors opened to reveal a blonde girl. Her hair was past her shoulders she wore slightly tight pants, and a big t- shirt that covered everything, she had an eyebrow piercing, and a nose piercing. She smiled warmly to Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe. But Arnold couldn't help but feel like he had seen her before.  
  
"Hi! Could someone please direct me to the main office" she asked, and by the looks of it and tongue ring too. "I will" Arnold volunteered as he stepped forward, she smiled. "Thanks, by the way my name is Anglia" she said. For Arnold any hopes that she was Helga was gone, "My names Arnold, and this is Gerald and Phoebe" they both smiled. "Hi" they both said, Helga nodded towards them. "So where are you from?" Arnold asked as they walked towards the school. "Oh I'm form a small town 'bout thirty miles from here." She answered. "Have you lived there all of your life?" Anglia shook her head send strands of blonde hair everywhere, "As I can remember I've been there since I was ten, I can't remember anything before that." She explained. "Why?" Arnold asked, Anglia simply shrugged as they continued to walk to the principal's office.  
  
AN: Oh it's starting to get interesting!!! Sorry I had to many mints. *smiles* 


	4. Chapter 4: Let Me Help

Chapter 4: Let me help  
  
"Hey Anglia!" Arnold greeted.  
  
"Hi" Anglia replied,  
  
"So how was your first day?" Arnold asked leaning against the locker as Anglia continued to shove her book in.  
  
"Oh great just great" She answered.  
  
"Well you don't sound happy." Arnold pointed out.  
  
"Um, so where are you living?" Arnold asked while trying to keep up with Anglia's hurried steps.  
  
"Well I live alone, so I rented an apartment, at the Sunset arms." Anglia replied.  
  
"You do!!! That's where I live!!" Arnold exclaimed happily. Anglia smiled, "really? Cool!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You want to play baseball with me and the gang?" Arnold asked,  
  
Anglia nodded "sure." She said, as they both walked out of the school building and into Anglia's car.  
  
The score was ten to two in the fifth inning, favoring Anglia's team.  
  
"You ready?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Just pitch it," Anglia said, wiggling her hips and spitting on the ground. Somehow she reminded Arnold of Helga, the way she acted.  
  
"Ok" he said and threw the ball, CRACK!!!! The ball hit Anglia's bat and it went flying. Anglia took off running. She whooped as she made it to home.  
  
"Home run!!" Sid exclaimed throwing his mask on the ground.  
  
"Game over!!" Sid yelled, the losing team groaned while Anglia's team yelled happily.  
  
"Rematch?" Arnold asked, Anglia smiled, "You're on bucko," she said as she shook his hand and walked away. Arnold stood there frozen.  
  
"What's wrong Arnold?" Gerald asked.  
  
"She said bucko," Arnold said,  
  
"So," Gerald said.  
  
"Helga use to say that." Arnold whispered. 'Who are you?' Arnold thought as he run up to Anglia  
  
That night at dinner,  
  
"So Anglia, tell me about yourself," Arnold's grandma asked interest.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you much because all I can remember was since I was ten." She explained.  
  
"Why?" Arnold asked,  
  
"I don't know, they said that I found beat up lying on the ground by the side of the road, I was bleeding badly, and I was weak from walking days on end trying to remember my way back home, where ever that was." Anglia explained and you could tell that her eyes were watering up.  
  
"But, why did you come here?" Arnold asked.  
  
Anglia laughed, "You know that's what I want to know, I don't know why I came here, but I felt I had t be here." Anglia said. "But I would really like to find my real family, just one more time." Anglia said. Everyone was now watching her with sympathy, in their eyes.  
  
"Its okay dear we'll help you find them" Arnold's grandma said as she put her hand on top Anglia's.  
  
Anglia nodded "thank you" she whispered as a tear trickled down her face.  
  
That night,  
  
Anglia was sitting on her bed brush her hair when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she called dropping her brush.  
  
Arnold stepped in the room,  
  
"Hi" Arnold said as he sat down next to Anglia.  
  
"Hi," she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Um, listen about dinner, I really want o help you find your family" Arnold offered.  
  
"Sure," Anglia said as she picked up her brush.  
  
"But you have to help, I know you had amnesia, but you have to try and remember, can you do that?" Arnold asked.  
  
Anglia nodded "I'll try,"  
  
Arnold nodded "good night" he said as he walked away.  
  
"Arnold," Anglia called, Arnold turned around.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered, and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Arnold smiled and walked out the door.  
  
An: ok that's chap: 4, I hope this was long enough, sorry it took so long I had to think about; I read this on review where this person asked me if I was obsessed with death. I kinda laughed at this because I'm not I'm just showing that not everything ends with happily ever after. K review please not a lot of people review no a days but please do. 


End file.
